1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to servers, and more particularly to a server with remote reboot and wake-up function.
2. Description of Related Art
Some servers include components, such as network cards and peripheral component interconnection express (PCIe) slots, with a remote wake-up function. Each component includes a signal pin to transmit a wake-up signal. The signal pins of components of a server are connected together. However, some of the components further include a remote reboot function, and the signal pins are also used to transmit a restart signal. If a signal pin of a component without the remote reboot function receives the restart signal, the component will not identify the restart signal and will send out the wrong instruction. Therefore, reliability of the server is affected.